1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercise apparatus in general, and in particular to a multi-mode personal exerciser. More particularly still, it relates to an apparatus suitable for stretch exercises for different bodily muscles and muscle groups.
2. Prior Art of the Invention
Prior art apparatii for exercising individual muscle groups are well known. Recently an apparatus for exercising the abdominal muscles of a user enjoyed widespread use. Other devices are known for exercising (primarily strengthening) targeted muscles or muscle groups. Such apparatii are mostly useful for increasing muscle strength and mass of the targeted muscles.
The benefits of stretching are well known, in fact, it is one of the three essential components of fitness, namely strength, endurance and flexibility. It is also well known that most people are not spending enough time stretching, which results in increased injuries and reduced range of motion. Gyms everywhere provide users with mats so that they may strength on the floor. An objective of the present invention is to allow a user to perform all the basic stretches he/she normally does on the floor, in a comfortable position elevated above the ground. Although there are other machines that are used for stretching, the present exerciser is unique in that its main focus is to promote the proper techniques for stretching. Existing products force the user into positions they normally would not perform, or that may be harmful to them.
A need also exists for a compact unit that will allow gyms to conserve valuable space. Existing products are often large and bulky, limiting their use in to health clubs and the consumer market.
The present invention endeavors to provide a multi-mode exercise apparatus for stretch exercising of several of an individual""s muscles and muscle groups.
An exercise according to the present invention comprises:
(a) a rigid horizontal support elevated above ground having a foot-end and an opposite end;
(b) a user support platform near said opposite end;
(c) at least on foot-ankle support platform near said foot-end; and
(d) at least one foot support platform intermediate said foot-end and said opposite end.
The exercise apparatus may also comprise:
(e) horizontal foot-rest means disposed above said foot/ankle support platform for stopping foot movement therebeyond.
The exercise apparatus may further comprise:
(f) horizontal handle means disposed above said horizontal foot-rest means for holding onto by a user of said exercise apparatus when performing a predetermined exercise.
Preferably, the exercise apparatus further comprises:
(g) back-support means at said opposite end.
An advantage of the present exercise apparatus is its versatility in spite of structural simplicity. It allows a user to perform various stretching exercises in a comfortable seated position elevated above the ground.
As would be seen from the detailed description to follow, the present exercise apparatus is particularly suitable for stretch exercises of several muscles and muscle groups of users.
Conveniently, the rigid horizontal support is elevated above ground approximately between 30 and 40 cm. Its length, which should be somewhat adjustable to suit the user""s height, is between 120 and 180 cm. Of course, it is possible to manufacture different versions for different age/height groups, while still using the same components.